The Davros Experiment
by BlazeRose the SinnohMaster
Summary: Where the Doctor and Martha find themselves facetoface with the creator of the Daleks: Davros!
1. The Landing

**The Davros Experiment**

**The Landing**

"Ahh. This is the lovely."

The person who was speaking was a young woman aged 23. Her skin was a dark brown and hair black. Martha Jones for short.

She was getting an tan from the TARDIS's artificial sunlight generator. She was wearing a bikini.

"Well, it should be."

It was the Doctor speaking this time. A tall, handsome man wearing a suit and trenchcoat. His brown eyes eerily matched his dark-ish brown hair. He seemed to have an invisible mist of uncertainty swirling around him. But despite this, he was the kind of guy who you know you can trust, whatever form he's in.

Martha screamed and pulled a towel over her exposed body.

"Oh, come on. I've helped deliver babies all around the universe. _Including_ Earth! Off all the possible genders. Male, female, multi-sex, undecided or robot. Well maybe not that last one."

"All the same. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. I'm just not that comfortable exposing myself like that," Explained Martha, "Well now. I had a swim before and swallowed some water. It tasted weird. Nice but weird." She blurted out quickly not trying to hurt the Doctor's feelings. "But what on Earth - No sorry - the universe did you put in it.

Before the Doctor could answer, a big explosion hit the side of the TARDIS.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Martha.

"I don't know. I don't thing it was good. We have to have a look! Come on!" said the Doctor with a mixture of excitement and worry in his voice.

"Dressed like this?!"

"Well get some clothes on then! Not exactly brain surgery, rocket science, brain science or rocket surgery. And I have done all four!"

The Doctor raced down the hallway to the console room followed shortly by Martha. Nothing major. We've landed on a very rocky planet and it must have very high security," Martha looked puzzled, "We landed on a land mine. But I can send out a sonic pulse…"

The Doctor opened a hatch to reveal a big square but he used his sonic screwdriver to change it from a big square to a small circular hole. He inserted the sonic screwdriver and flicked a switch then turned on the sonic screwdriver. Martha had to block her ears.

"There. I've deactivated all the land mines. There's no danger now. Except if there were other things I didn't know about. Which is more that likely. Oh well, let's go and explore."

Sometimes Martha wished she didn't have a life with the Doctor. Sometimes she wished she didn't have a life with her Earth family. Sometimes she didn't know what she wanted. And with the Doctor, that was most of time.


	2. Rock Climbing

**The Davros Experiment**

**Rock Climbing**

"It certainly is rocky. I can see something. It's shining. But it's past that rock wall. I bet you 10 quid that I can get over that rock wall but you need the help of me," bargained Martha.

"Na. I don't want to take your money, besides I'll lose."

"20?"

"Deal."

The shining light that Martha was the sunlight reflecting off a metal dome which covered a city underneath.

At a control center within a jittery voice from within a partially broken white metal case spoke these words:

"He is here! Go to him. He must not be able to get back to his TARDIS. Find him!"

Meanwhile, Martha was at the top of the rocks while the Doctor was struggling but refused help every time it was offered.

"Sometimes I think you're just stalling Doctor."

"Nonsense! I'm nearly there."

He put his hand on the rock where Martha was sitting. Martha put her crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Alright forget the deal," she said.

She reached out and grabbed hod of the Doctor's hands then let go. Martha laughed, obviously enjoying the Doctor's ordeal. Then she showed the Doctor her fingers. The Doctor _wasn't_ amused.

Back in the control center the man encased was half amused, half-not.

Finally the Doctor made it up the rocks.

"There. You owe me 20 pounds."

They jumped down and to their horror, they saw something which they both feared.


	3. The Discovery

**The Davros Experiment**

**The Discovery**

Imperial Daleks! Of course, Martha only saw the Dalek part but the Doctor saw that they were imperial Daleks. And that made him more worried than ever.

"Doctor. What are Daleks doing here?"

"Daleks? They're not just Daleks. They're imperial Daleks."

"What are imperial Daleks?"

"The Dalek's creator removed emotions from them but not from himself and that made them rebel against him. And so, they became the renegade Daleks. But the creator made new Daleks, he called them "Imperial Daleks". They found him (I was there by the way) on a planet called Necros and took him away. But I found him again on a mother ship orbiting Earth where I used the Hand of Omega – a device used for customising stars built by the Time Lords – to destroy it. But I see that some Daleks survived."

"_You will enter the building._"

Martha started to walk into the dome but stopped when she realised that the Doctor wasn't coming.

"Doctor! Come on! They'll kill you!"

"_The Doctor will move or you will be exterminated!_"

"They're not real Martha. The lights aren't flashing. The lights release a gas, toxic to the Dalek form but harmless to everything else. When they speak they emit it. If these lights were broken they couldn't survive 5 minutes." He checked inside, "No. The imperial Daleks have a bionic body which is wired in. Even the shell has machinery when there isn't a Dalek occupant. And a Dalek shell always need a power conductor. These slats absorb radiation and there should be a conductor around the inside pumping it through the shell."

Suddenly, the Dalek shells were blown to bits and two very real Daleks took they're place.

"_You will follow._"

The Daleks led them down the corridor to a steel door which opened to the left to reveal another door which opened right to reveal another door which opened upwards to reveal another door which opened downwards to reveal another door which opened diagonally up-left and down-right to reveal a door which opened up-right and down-left to reveal a door with a picture of the dome-headed Dalek I described earlier except the picture made it look fresh rather than denty and bumped. Then a voice said: "Welcome to the control centre and living chambers of the leader of the Daleks. Enjoy your stay"

The door then just faded away.

"Quite high security." Said Martha.

"Ah, Doctor. How long I have waited for your return to me."

The broken domed Dalek activated a switch. A viewing cone on the top of the dome slid down and the Dalek could see the Doctor.

"I don't know about you, Doctor but I don't want to talk to something hidden.

_I am the Dalek inquisitor. I demand to be shown who I am speaking to. Indicators have shown there are big life signs inside that dome of yours. I repeat. SHOW YOURSELF!_"

"Hm. I admire the courage of your new companion, Doctor. Very well, I will show myself."

The dome turned upside-down and into the Dalek and then they saw who it was.


	4. How he came to be

**The Davros Experiment**

**How he came to be**

"Davros!" The Doctor said it with a mixture of annoyance and amazement. "But… How?"

"You see Doctor I have been fortunate. When I was- Well, I'll show you."

Davros glided over to the control panel and activated a switch which opened a black steel sheet to reveal a screen.

While Davros fiddled with dials and switches, he uttered this:

"Activate visual memory banks. Send signals to screen and play."

The screen showed a shower of snowy sparks and things like that.

"I am sorry, Doctor."

Davros turned a dial and tuned the screen. It showed himself in a pod.

"_No! This cannot be correct! You have tricked me!_"

"_No Davros,_" this time it was the Doctor speaking. He was on a screen talking to Davros. "_You tricked yourself_"

"_Have pity on me!_"

"_I have pity for you. Goodbye Davros. It hasn't been pleasant._"

"_Emperor leaving bridge_," it was one of Davros's Daleks. "_Emperor entering escape pod. Escape pod now leaving mother ship._"

The screen showed the outside of the mother ship and the hand of Omega hurtling towards it. The screen paused and zoomed into a white dot. As it got closer, they saw it was an escape pod. The screen switched to the inside of it and Davros was in it being shaken about mercilessly. Then the hand of Omega impacted with the mother ship which sent the escape pod hurtling through space. Davros opened his pod and slid across to the controls. He switched on the scanner. It showed space hurtling past. The screen zoomed out and showed the pod in space. There was the sound of a TARDIS and space flashed and there, in its place, was the time vortex. The escape pod stayed where it was for a second and then sped off. Davros, (the one in the control room) moved over to the controls and flicked some switches. The picture adjusted and followed the pod. Then, it stopped. Electricity crackles and the pod is covered with blue electrical sparks. It was thrown sideways through the vortex. The picture changed and it showed the outside of the planet. After a few seconds the escape pod zoomed into view and crashed on the surface.

"Well, there you are, Doctor."


End file.
